


Rise and Shine

by knightcommanderalenko



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan wakes earlier than Shepard, and then decides to wake her for some well-deserved cunnilingus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydreamsonacloudyday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/gifts).



> A gift fic for @daydreamsonacloudyday on tumblr, and thus features her Charlie Shepard. And thank you to @reellifejaneway2 for being the best beta!

The light of the giant fish tank illuminated the captain’s cabin, brightening up the room with a pale blue glow. It wasn’t the most pleasant light to wake up to, but in the dark of space, it was preferable to the harsh florescent ceiling lights.

Like usual, Kaidan was the first to wake. The light was what he noticed first, followed by the constant humming of the Normandy beneath them. The blue tinged room was comforting in a way, as was the noise. Neither were bright enough or loud enough to be a problem, but instead reminded him immediately of where he was, and who he was lucky enough to share a bed with.

Shepard to most; Charlotte to others; but Charlie just to him.

Once again, she’d retreated over to the other side of the double bed. She must have moved around a lot during the night, as the sheets were tangled around her legs, and her hair had splayed over the pillow like a golden halo. Even tinged in blue, Charlie took his breath away.

“Kaidan.”

To begin with, Kaidan had thought that she’d woken up and noticed him staring at her. However, when her eyes stayed shut and her breathing evened out once more, he knew that it was not the case. What he knew for certain, though, was that she was dreaming about him.

Even though the air in the cabin was chilly, in the way only recycled space-ship air could be, Charlie’s cheeks were tinged with pink. From this, Kaidan gathered that a) she was somehow too hot under the covers, or b) she was having an _interesting_ dream. Considering she’d mumbled his name in her sleep before shuffling around, he thought it to be the latter. And it gave him equally interesting thoughts.

He wondered what her dreams could possibly be about. They hadn’t had the opportunity to be intimate in a good while, and although it was to be expected under the circumstances, their lack of true privacy and time together bothered him. Honestly, they rarely saw each other outside of missions and when Charlie eventually stumbled back to bed each night.

However, they were alone now, and no one would expect her to even be awake for another half-hour. And they could do a lot in a half-hour.

Kaidan shuffled over to her side of the bed, careful not to wake her just yet. From his new position, Kaidan saw just how flushed her pale skin was; the pink obvious against the white sheets.

He leant over and placed a kiss on the hint of shoulder that peaked out from under the white cotton. Charlie stirred, moving instinctively towards the brief stimulation, but her eyes stayed firmly closed. All her movements did was solidify Kaidan’s plan to wake her up, albeit slightly early, and show her how much she meant to him.

He leant down a second time, and placed another soft kiss on her bare shoulder. This time, Charlie responded. Her eyes opened briefly, and then snapped shut again against the invasive blue light. However, with a little more persuasion – in the form of a line of kisses moving towards the column of her neck – she finally opened her eyes.

“Kaidan?”

Charlie’s voice was quiet, and her blue eyes were bleary from lack of sleep, and for a moment he almost felt bad for waking her. However, when he saw her following smile – the one she reserved just for him – that small tinge of guilt disappeared entirely.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Kaidan replied just as quietly. “Have a nice dream?”

It took her a few seconds to process his words, but Kaidan wasn’t disappointed when she did. The blush on her previously pink cheeks darkened into red, before it spread down her pale neck and onto the top of her chest.

“Care to share?” He wouldn’t push her if she really didn’t want him to know, but if she’d dreamt about what he thought she had, he wanted to help her make it a reality instead.

“I-” Charlie’s words caught in her throat. “I was in the pilot’s seat and you were-” Her blush darkened even further, “you were in front of me, on the floor, with your head between my legs…”

Now _that_ was an interesting image; it wouldn’t be easy to pull off, especially when the ship was full of crew who would just be beginning to stir, but Kaidan was sure he could arrange it at some point. Joker would just have to be anywhere but the ship.

However, the ‘head between her legs’ part he could manage in such short notice.

Kaidan wriggled off the bed and walked over to her side, pulling off the bedcovers as he passed. With the sheets off of her body, he could see bare legs covered by little more than a long shirt; one of his, if he were not mistaken. He’d usually take the time to admire the view, but under the circumstances, that would have to wait until some other morning.

He sat down on her end of the bed. Even though she’d just woken up, Charlie seemed to understand what he was planning – a lot quicker than he’d honestly thought she would. She spread her legs for him, allowing him to see exactly what her dreams had been doing to her; the damp spot on her underwear visible even from the other end of the bed.

Kaidan smiled and leant forward, placing a soft kiss on the inside of one pale calf, before starting his journey up her leg. Her skin was almost unnaturally soft, peppered with scars, and almost as pale as the bedsheets, and Kaidan felt himself twitch. While he hadn’t had much time to process what was happening and where it would inevitably lead them, he’d felt himself begin to harden. They hadn’t had much time together, especially time for activities such as this, and it was definitely beginning to show.

He started lightly, his tongue barely touching her sensitive skin before flicking away. He wanted her to reacclimatise to the feeling of being so open before someone else – her comfort was more important than anything else.

At this point in their relationship, Kaidan knew exactly how to please her. He was a bit rusty, there was no doubting that, but even then she was reacting to his warm tongue and fingers almost the instant he began.

Charlie writhed on the bedspread, hands gripping tightly into the duvet beneath her. From Kaidan’s perspective, seeing her like this was quite possibly the best sight on Earth and beyond. Her usually pale skin flushed pink, from her cheeks down to her chest. Her blonde hair splayed out on the white pillows like a halo. Slender legs, of the very little he could see, curled around his head in the most comforting vice. She was everything he wanted and more.

It wasn’t often that they got this time together and he wanted to make it last. Yet he also knew that the automated fluorescent lighting would spark into life, signalling the start of their day, sometime within the next fifteen minutes. Kaidan didn’t hate his job, but sometimes he honestly and truly did, especially when it interfered with what little time he could spend with Charlie.

Throwing that all aside, Kaidan’s focus narrowed onto the woman splayed out before him. He focused on the way the blue light hit the skin of her lower stomach, and the way she felt and tasted beneath his tongue and fingers. Everything about her was incredible in his eyes; she’d survived so much and yet she still had the same fire in her eyes as she did when he’d first met her back on the original Normandy, when she was his commanding officer.

Her hands moved to his head, fingers curling into his dark hair. She pushed him against her and Kaidan let out a grin.

There was nothing more important to him than Charlie, and at this second there was nothing more important to him than making sure she got the orgasm she both wanted and deserved. Her hips arched up underneath him, and her hands pulled at his hair with more force than before.

She finally shuddered underneath him, a small cry wrenched from her lips as she finally fell over the edge. Her thighs clamped down around his ears, slightly crushing his hand in the process, but Kaidan didn’t mind at all. The look on her face as she came down was worth every second, and the cramp he could feel burning at his fingers.

He helped her down from her high, gently stimulating her with his fingers to extend her pleasure for as long as he could. Kaidan felt more than a little proud of himself; he hadn’t done that in months, after all. But, underneath his self-satisfied smile, he also felt his heart surge in his chest. He loved her. A lot. He loved her more than anything else on Earth and beyond, and he fell more in love with her every single day.

“That was better than the dream,” Charlie said as soon as she could think straight. “We should do that more often.”

Kaidan smiled again, and agreed wholeheartedly. They should utilise their minimal free time more often.

“Although,” she continued, almost offhandedly, “about Joker’s chair…”


End file.
